2009
Events :See Events 2009 Publications Ireland ;Atomic Diner *''Freakshow'' by Rob Curley and various ;Berserker Comics *''Church of Hell'' by Alan Grant and others *''The Dead: Kingdom of Flies'' by Alan Grant and Simon Bisley ;Cardboard Press *''The 28th of August'' by Patrick Lynch *''The earth is a bit like this blue dot...'' by Katie Blackwood *''The Elephant and the Top Hat'' by Katie Blackwood *''In the Aquarium'' by Patrick Lynch, Cardboard Press *''Johnson'' by Patrick Lynch, Cardboard Press *''Stop Gap'' by Patrick Lynch, Cardboard Press ;Coimicí Gael *''Rí-Rá'' by various ;Cló Mhaigh Eo *''Deirdre agus Mic Uisnigh'' by Colmán Ó Raghallaigh and Barry Reynolds ;Downright Bockedy *''Inside Outsiders'' by John Robbins *''The Monkey-Head Complaint'' by John Robbins ;Longstone Comics *''Downpour'' by Peter C. Loftus and Deirdre de Barra *''Longstone Comics by various ;The O'Brien Press *''Blood Upon the Rose'' by Gerry Hunt and BrenB, O'Brien Press ;Windell Comics *''Superhero Showcase'' by Gar Shanley and Cathal Duggan ;Others *''24 anthology'' by various *''400 Facts'' by Stephen Maurice Graham *''After the End'' by Patrick Brown *''Blackshapes'' by Philip Barrett *''Chaingun Chimp'' by David Withers *''The Comics Foodpedia'' by Cliodhna Lyons and Tsuyoshi Ogawa *''Crog'' by Ed Doyle *''The Dangerous Voyagers'' by Bob Byrne *''Dubcity Comics Presents'' by Alan Nolan *''The Dubliner'' (Dublin) *''Fear'' by various, 2D Collective *''Loserdom'' by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Machines, Miracles or Magic?'' by various *''Matter'' by Philip Barrett *''Mindpuss'' by Ronan Kennedy *''Mr Perfect'' by Nen *''My First Festival'' by Philip Barrett *''Short Sharp Shocks'' by Ger Hankey *''Splunc!'' by various *''Tales from Ideaspace'' by Kyle Rogers *''Time Warriors'' by Chris Atkins and Ed Doyle *''The Wren'' by Jason Connor, Mark Kirwan and Sean Teeling The Web *''Absurdlutely Ridiculous'' by Jordan Murphy *''The Adventures of Boring Tom'' by Gerard McKeown and Ryan O'Neill *''Between Worlds'' by Anna Fitzpatrick *''Big Bank Ltd'' by Willzy and Paul O'Flanagan *''The Cattle Raid of Cooley'' by Patrick Brown *''Celtic Rat'' by Graeme Keyes *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''DJ Bogtrotter'' by Noel Curry *''Faraday the Blob'' by Alan Ryan *''Felicity'' by Adam Law *''Fish for Fish'' by Gareth Hanrahan and Edel Ryder *''Flatmates'' by Maeve Clancy *''Garfield Minus Garfield'' by Dan Walsh *''Irish Comic Challenge'' by various *''Looseville'' by Alan Moloney *''Mongo, Music Critic'' by Andy Winter and Tommie Kelly *''Muddled'' by Matthew Dunne and Simon Fay *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''The Rising'' by Ryan O'Neill *''Road Crew'' by Tommie Kelly *''Space Avalanche'' by Eoin Ryan *''Spazzmoid'' by Bob Byrne *''The Symptoms'' by Dave Hendrick and Will Sliney *''Wasted Epiphanies'' by Deirdre Ruane *''The Weekly Woe'' by Miguel Martin *''Wheel Spinning Hamster Dead'' by Alan Moloney UK *''The 86ers'' by Arthur Wyatt and P. J. Holden, 2000AD *''Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales'' by Bob Byrne, 2000AD *''Cancertown'' by Cy Dethan and Stephen Downey, Insomnia Publications *''Dan Dare'': "The Gates of Eden" by Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Dan Dare': "Green Nemesis" by Rod Barzilay, Don Harley and Tim Booth, Spaceship Away *''Monstrum Horrendum'' by Leonie O'Moore *''Turning Tiger'' by Richmond Clements and Alex Moore USA *''Angel'', some issues drawn by Stephen Mooney, IDW *''Angel'': "Not Fade Away" by Scott Tipton, Stephen Mooney and Ciaran Lucas, IDW *''Battlefields'' by Garth Ennis, P. J. Holden and various, Dynamite Entertainment *''The Boys'' by Garth Ennis and Darick Robertson *''Chronicles of Wormwood'' by Garth Ennis and Jacen Burrows *''Crossed'' by Garth Ennis and Jacen Burrows, Avatar Press *''Farscape'' drawn by Will Sliney, Boom! Studios *''Fearless'' by Mark Sable, David Roth and P. J. Holden, Image *''Life Undead'' by Paul Zbyszewski and Stephen Thompson, IDW France *''Brendan et le secret de Kells'' by Tomm Moore Germany *''Luna, Hektor und der Professor: Der Schatz von Aschkor'' by David Norman, Epsilon Verlag Media *David Roy, Parallel visions, The Irish News, 29 May 2009, on Stephen Downey and Cancertown *Pat Nugent, Comics - Blood Upon the Rose: Easter 1916, Sunday Tribune, 4 October 2009, review of Gerry Hunt's Blood Upon the Rose *Geraldine Gittens, The Easter Rising as you've never seen it before - as a comic, Evening Herald, 22 October 2009, review of Gerry Hunt's Blood Upon the Rose Category:2009